


Time After Time

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Nothing angsty, enjoy, just family fluff, what do you mean this wasn't what actually happened?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Inuyasha spent 50 years sealed to the Goshinboku tree. Who's to say that he wasn't visited?





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously what happened in the anime.

_Word had gotten around that you had been shot with an arrow and sealed to a tree. It was preposterous, absurd, and yet, it had you written all over it. So I decided to go see this Goshinboku tree for myself..._

**Visit no. 1**

_"A miko,_ they said. A mere human reduced you and your fiery personality to silence. I was furious at first, at how you took our blood-line and embarrassed it, shamed it. But then I was faced with the facts. Faced with the lonesome mistake,  _my_  mistake, of not bringing you up. I never took you in, never protected you like a sibling would have done. You knew nothing of our blood-line, nothing of your heritage, for the simple reason that I hadn't educated you. Not only that, but you survived on your own, without help or training. Quite a miracle, actually, acting upon your instincts alone. And keen ones you have, brother.

I am awed, surprised, and proud, all at once at how far you've come. Father and your mother would be very proud as well, no doubt. I'm sure that they are sad to see you bound to this tree, as am I.

I do not believe this is goodbye, but for now I must attend my duties. Until our paths cross again, Inuyasha."

**Visit no. 5**

"It's been a couple years since I last saw you, albeit they feel like months. I've been busy and things tend to be hectic in the Western lands these days, yet I count the days until I see you. Surely, if you were awake you wouldn't want to make idle chatter and instead delve straight into the act of fighting, but at the moment we can do no such thing. I miss dueling with you, if you can call it that since you defended yourself with your claws, and much to my dismay, you were one of the only real opponents to ever prove themselves as a real threat to my existence. Of course, I would expect nothing less with Father's blood coursing through your veins.

Naturally, I haven't come here to simply talk about family. It is all so new to me to realize what Father was talking to me about all those years ago, but I have come to terms with what I have to do. Now, I recognize my lack of responsibility to you all these years, and I have yet to figure out how to make it up to you. There is no real way, for what I have done is unspeakable. For now, I will have to make due with our visits. I know that you can't hear nor see me, but I will still come by as often as possible.

Adieu."

**Visit no. 20**

"You look so peaceful. The breeze passes and your hair sways. The look on your face is one of youth and innocence, it brings me back to when you were but a pup. Well, you still are, if we put into consideration your demon blood. You didn't deserve this fate. This Sesshomaru... _I_  would gladly retrieve the arrow from your chest, if not for the magic behind the whole ordeal, and trust me when I say I've tried. I try every time I come to visit, and yet, even _my_  strength is pointless in this situation.

I feel odd that I can only stand by and watch as the world moves on and you stay the same. The seasons pass and you still lay there against the Goshinboku tree, vines starting to form around your limp body. I know you cannot feel with your senses and you cannot catch a sickness, yet it doesn't sit right with me to let you freeze during the merciless winters. Thus is why you have a wool cover shielding you from the ice, snow, and wind.

Farewell."

**Visit no. 39**

"Did you know they named the forest after you? I think you would be quite pleased if you knew. I know you haven't possessed many things in the entirety of your life, but now you have a full landscape of trees with your name on them. Even though you didn't get them under the best circumstances, it's still something.

There are so many demons who hang around your forest, especially your tree, little brother. You need not worry, though, I wouldn't let any of those pathetic, blood-lust, lowlifes lay a claw on your body. You are mine, mine to kill, and warding them off is incredibly simple. All I had to do was scent mark your forest, your tree, and you, obviously, which asserted my dominance and led them away. You might think I'm being ridiculous, going an extra mile, but it's worth it, particularly during your human nights. Yes, I know about those, and don't worry, I never had and never will attack or harm you during them. It is dishonorable to strike someone down in their most vulnerable and weak moments, at least, that's what I would tell you if you ever asked me why. That is only half of the truth. The other half is that I quite admire your human side. The nights of the full moon, I assist your transformation, always astonished at the beauty of your other half. Sometimes I run my fingers through your raven-like hair, amazed at its silky quality, or stare deep into your amethyst eyes that bring shame to the richest of gems. The more I see you in this state, the more I see the resemblance between you and your mother. You truly are a reflection of Lady Izaoi.

I bid you a good night."

**Visit no. 50**

"I feel a great disturbance in the near future. My youkai is acting up, as are my instincts. Although it is a disturbance, I feel as if something bigger than that will happen. As if your eyes will see the sun once more, and you will set upon a well deserved journey. Perhaps I will be involved as well, but I feel the focus is on you, Inuyasha. I don't know what this unfortunate event is, but I know it will have an impact on all of our lives. If I do see you again, dear brother of mine, I will not hesitate to fight you. It is not my wish to harm you, but to train you, to make you stronger. You are already powerful and stubborn as it is, but I will not bear to see you die at the hands of anyone who isn't worthy of you. In reality, I don't think I could bear to see you die at all.

I know we will meet soon enough, brother.

Until then."


End file.
